


Vocal Mash: The Tales - Episode 1

by TheOmnicientDingleBerries



Series: Vocal Mash: The Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Music, Work, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmnicientDingleBerries/pseuds/TheOmnicientDingleBerries
Summary: The Vocal Mash's first day in Fenders. Liona meets her unit members and makes plans for them.





	

**Episode 1**

 

**Liona’s POV**

 

I was happy to see our group getting along with each other. We were able to own a place just for us to use. However, a lot of times, we’ve had Elvis host our meetings and sometimes fun times at his house. It’s no surprise that his house is big and rich from a famous family.

 

The fifteen of us met each other at a building called Fenders. Don’t know why it is called that, though, but it is fine. Once I head inside, I don’t know where others are at. This building is pretty big, after all. I roamed around until I saw Habit. Of course, he is at the library, finding a new book. I decided to start up a chat with him.

 

Liona: Hey Habit.

Habit: Oh! Hey Liona. How are you?

Liona: I’m good. Hm, finding a new book as usual?

Habit: Well, kind of. There are tons to choose from, it’s hard.

Liona: Well, why don’t you read science fiction. I know you always love reading that.

Habit: You know I am not just into that, Liona. As someone who loves reading books, I always choose something different.

Liona: Well aren’t you one of a kind.

Habit: Heh, thanks.

 

Then we ended our conversation when I saw Dana. We both waved at each other as we passed by...for some reason. I then saw Elvis and decided to speak up to him. 

 

Liona: Hey Elvis.

Elvis: Hi, LiLi.

Liona: Hey, now d-

Dana: Whatcha up to?

Elvis: Oh, Dana! I-It’s not like we’ve had a secret.

Liona: No we didn’t.

Elvis: Of course not.

Dana: Hey. I know you guys didn’t, you just met up.

 

Then we have had a five minute conversation. After that, I decided to meet up the rest of my members. I saw Adeline in the paint room, and seems very busy. Not to mention that she has a sign that says “DO NOT DISTURB”. I then saw Ayana, whom seems a little angry. 

 

Liona: Ayana?

Ayana: What?

Liona: Are you okay?

Ayana: Does it matter to you?

Liona: Of course it does. C’mon, don’t be mad.

Ayana: Well, i’ll try. Thanks though.

Liona: No problem.

 

However, I don’t want to make things worse for Ayana. She seems really independent, so I left her alone. I saw Pierolo, Rhyna, Role, Sonia and Tracy, but they are going to a different location. I am not sure what it is. I saw Carrie and tried to speak with her. However, for some reason, she doesn’t want to talk to me. I feel like she is busy. Just then I feel a hug behind my back. It was Duncan.

 

DJ: Hey Lionie!

Liona: Ah! H-Hey!

DJ: Wah! Did I scare you?

Liona: No no, not at all.

DJ: Oh phew.

Liona: Anything new?

DJ: I am having a family feast tomorrow!

Liona: Sounds fun! 

DJ: My family from Jamaica is coming over!

Liona: Hey, that’s really nice. I am glad you guys are reuniting.

DJ: Thanks. I also wanted to give you this.

Liona: Huh?

 

DJ gave me a necklace he made. It was...beautiful. I gave him a hug and we both smiled. Then we parted.

 

I haven’t saw Kersey or Chase anywhere. They could be busy. Just then, Carrie spoke up to me.

 

Carrie: L-Liona…?

Liona: Yes?

Carrie: I might need help on something.

Liona: Yeah sure.

 

We went to the library for me to help her. Turns out she need some guiding on a project she is working on. So I helped her on some parts, and progress is being made quite well.

 

When it is lunch time, all of us head to the cafeteria, and there were a lot of options. I also saw Kersey and Chase there. They seem to be passive as usual. 

 

After we ate, we had our free time. I spoke to the couple and ask how they are doing, which they seem to be going well. Everyone is scattered around in such a huge place, it’s hard for me to find them. It’s like Disney World, though without the magic, but it is a nice place. I actually saw some other people who i’m not familiar with. They all are nice, and some of us are leaders of our own acapella group. I check on some rooms and see groups of people practicing. They are pretty dedicated. I walked down the hallway until I saw an empty room. It’s pretty big so I decided to get my group members to join in for a practice, when it’s lesson time. 

 

There is a piano inside the room for us to correct our pitches and rhythm. Unfortunately, none of us can play the piano. If we had Heichi with us, it makes our life 10x easier. However, we did managed to play some notes. We were able to write them down, and Kersey made some adjustments that wouldn’t sound right. After practice, we took a rest.

 

We then had a group session. As a leader, I have to be in a room where other leaders are at. We gave each other ideas, and how we can make our groups better. I offered some ideas mainly about the voice techniques, and they seem to take it for granted. 

 

I head home and took a rest. Luckily, I don’t have any shifts for today, and my sister is not here. She’s been probably working. I left the things aside, and take my mind a break.


End file.
